The present invention relates to the field of electric citrus fruit presses, or juice separators, also commonly known as juicers.
Such electric juice presses, or juicers, usually have a base containing a motor, a receptacle for collecting the juice, a sieve for collecting the pulp, and a pressing cone. Multifunction household food processors can include a juicer accessory such as a juicer cone arranged in a filter sieve disposed on the processing bowl of the appliance, the cone being driven by a transmission that passes through the bowl.
GB patent no. 2 275 415 discloses a juicer of the above-cited type, having a pouring accessory between the receptacle and the sieve. The pouring accessory has an outlet. The accessory can occupy either one of two positions on the receptacle: a first position in which the outlet is disposed above the receptacle; and a second position in which the outlet is disposed above a lower opening of the receptacle, so that the juice can flow into a container placed alongside the appliance. Such an appliance thus permits the juice to be collected either in the receptacle of the appliance, or in a separate container. However, the receptacle of this appliance has a particular construction, due to the presence of the lower opening.